Get Up!
by NoOneImportantHere
Summary: Carl wakes up early in the morning and wants to get up. Two girls make it so he can't.


It was rather early in the morning when Carl found himself awake and staring at the ceiling. It was 4:23 AM according to the clock on the wall to his left. "It doesn't matter anyway." He attempted to get up but found his body, once again, pinned down. It wasn't chains or a rock or anything of the sort that had pinned him down. It was two people who were much softer.

His right arm was being held rather tightly by an incredible petite girl with long blond hair and and wearing panda-themed pajamas. His waist was being held rather closely by the girl to his left. Wearing black bike shorts and a loose fitting top the girl's grip was iron-clad, unexpected of a girl of her size. She had short brown hair that turned white at the ends and possessed some rather large "endowments" that were currently being pushed into Carl's shoulder. Even with that her most noticable features were two, currently twitching, squirrel ears and a big bushy tail that swade back and forth as she slept. Noel Vermillion on his right and Makoto Nanaya on his left. "Fifth time this week and even after I said to stop. I wonder if they wait until after I fall asleep to grab hold."

"Zzz...hands off...zzz...my panda...zzz." Well we know what she's dreaming about. Noel had on a serious expression as she continued to dream. Carl had to admit she looked rather cute; kind of like a rabbit.

"Zzz...grab me again Kagura...zzz...I break it...zzz." Makoto's expression was rather serious as well. Carl made a silent prayer for Colonel Mutsuki's good health.

He then attempted to get both girls to release him from their hold. He tried to slide his arm out of Noel's grip but all that occurred was her wrapping tighter around Carl's arm. Most likely in response to the sudden movement Makoto increased her hold on Carl as well and pressed herself closer to his person. With his movement more constricted then ever it seems he had no choice. He could only hope they woke up in a better mood then the last time he tried this. Better start with the one less likely to crush you. "Miss Noel," his voice in the lightest whisper he could manage, "could you please let me go now? I need to get up."

"Zzz...did you like my mousse Carl...zzz...I worked super hard on it...zzz." Well at least he was in her thoughts. And that mousse was in his nightmares. Carl tried again, his voice a little louder this time.

"Miss Noel, please let go! I'm going to lose the feeling in my arm if you keep this up!" Carl began to shake his arm lightly, doing all he could to get the girl to release him. "Miss Noel, Miss Makoto is going to wake up at this rate if you don't-"

"Good news, Carly. You don't have to worry about Miss Makoto waking up." The voice came from his left and sounded both tired and annoyed. He slowly turned and what greeted him were the tired eyes of one Makoto Nanaya. She had a smile plastered on her face but held none of her characteristic warmth. " _I always knew I'd die young, just never like this."_

"Good Morning Miss Makoto." The young teen had on a nervous smile and did his best to keep eye contact. "I don't suppose you could let go of my waist would you?" She responded by increasing her hold on the young puppeteer and moving her face closer to his own.

"It's not even five yet, my little Carl." She placed her head on his shoulder and began to play with his chest. Noel continued to sleep soundly as her two friends continued to talk, completely oblivious to possible murder that may in fact be taking place in only a few short moments at this rate. "You know I get a little on edge when someone wakes me up for no reason. Is the house on fire? Did a burgler break in? Are we back home or any reason at all we have to wake up this early, Carly?" With the way things are going Carl was rather certain his next response would decide his fate.

"I...just wanted to get up, is all." Unfortunately, Carl could not lie even if his life depended on it, clear example right here. He wished Ada was here, she could just teleport him away from this situation. Sadly, his sister was not anywhere near here nor anyone else who could save him. The three of them were completely isolated and absolutely no one but them would hear his screams. "If you could...please let go...or maybe not?"

The squirrel beastkin contined to play with his chest as her tail began to wage back and forth once again. At least Noel didn't have to see this, she was far too innocent to bare witness to his untimely demise. He guessed he deserved this for attacking both Noel and Tsubaki sometime ago. Karma and irony to be killed by the very person who showered him with love and attention back at the Academy. Poetic, he supposed. "You're so sweet and honest. Didn't even come up with a creative lie. Even so, "just wanted to get up" isn't much of a reason. Do you think waking someone up so early would sound good if you "just wanted to get up". Sounds kind of selfish, don't you think?" Her hand pushed down on his chest and the beastkin rose, looming over Carl as Noel contined to sleep without issue. "A cutey like you wouldn't normally do something so stupid, right?" Her smile never left her face but Carl looked up at her in fear, cold sweat dripping down his neck.

"Maybe we should just go back to sleep then?" Carl's voice was barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes tight. Brace for impact cause it was about to hit harder then anything Carl had felt before.

"Nope! Sorry. Sleeply times over. Punishment time is now. You ready?" She grabbed both sides of his face. She could squeeze him like a little pimple if she wanted to. No use in fighting a losing battle. Carl nodded once as he prepared for the end. He could only guess Makoto's expression, most likely filled with rage as an evil smile grew on her features. "Then on the count of three. One." His face was slowly pulled forward. This was it. Sorry about any blood Miss Noel. "Two." Goodbye Ada, Mother, Miss Litchi, Master Bang, Miss Tsubaki and anyone else who cared at all of his memory. "Three."

"MAKOTO IF YOU KISS CARL I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!" In a flash Carl's eyes shot open as Noel's yelling brought him to attention. In front of him was indeed Makoto Nanaya but there was no rage or murderous intent on her expression. Her eyes sported a look of confusion as her lips were pushed outward, only centimeters from his own. His face was in her hands and it became clear what Makoto was really about to do. Carl looked to his right and could see Noel had awoken and was now standing on her knees and sporting a deep blush over her face. "HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Alright, alright! Stop yelling," she turned to her blushing best friend, "I'm just having some fun with Carl. Cut a girl some slack." She turned back to Carl sporting a sly smirk and and a welcome return to her friendly disposition. "But I got you good didn't I, huh Carl?" Carl's face remained in Makoto's hands as he gave a sign of relief.

"Y-yeah, I forgot how you like to play around Miss Makoto." He gave a nervous chuckle as he looked over at Noel. "Don't worrying Miss Noel, Miss Makoto was only trying to scare me.

"You guys have to admit, it was a good one. Haha hahahahaha!" Makoto began to laugh at how cute Carl's nervous expression and Noel's blushing looked. Her smile was wide and full of life and she no longer looked tired in the least.

"Makoto! This is serious! You went too far!" Makoto contined to laugh as her friend continued to plead for a serious conversation. "Makoto, listen to me! Makoto! Mako-haha-to! Mako-haha HAHAHA!" Her laughter was infectious as Noel began to laugh with her friend. Even Carl was starting to catch it.

"Haha hahaha!" As Carl joined in all three friends shared a laugh together, all finding the entire situation rather silly. Carl roared with laughter at the entire notion that Makoto would ever try to hurt him just for waking her up. It seemed completely absurd now that he thought about it. "Hahaha hahaha-MMMPH!"

"Mmmmhmmm~."

"MAKOTO!" At the very height of Carl's laughter Makoto pushed her lips together with Carl's and stuck her tongue into his open mouth. Noel's cries went on deaf ears as Makoto grabbed the back of Carl's head and deepened the kiss. Carl was completely dazed, his face had become completely flushed with his eyes entirely unfocused. Makoto continued her exploration of Carl's mouth as Noel continued her protests. Finally she simply admitted what she really wanted. "At least let me kiss him, too!" Makoto pulled back but only for a brief moment.

"Just give me five more minutes." She immediately returned to her work before Carl had a chance to respond.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The things I right when I'm bored. I already have an entire backstory for why they're completely alone and I have no clue if I'm ever going to write it. O'well, I can only hope you enjoy this little random thing. Feel free to tell me if you want more!**

 **Blazblue is owned by Arc System Works but you probably knew that before reading.**


End file.
